The prostate gland is part of the male reproductive system, and consists of two lobes in front of the rectum, just below the bladder. The prostate gland surrounds the urethra, the channel through which urine passes out of the body. The prostate gland has two main periods of growth, the first of which occurs during puberty. However, during a man's mid-twenties, the prostate gland begins to grow again and continues to do so for the remainder of life. As the prostate gland grows, several problems often occur as a result of excessive growth. Rarely do such afflictions occur before the age of forty, but as a man's age increases, the likelihood of prostate gland afflictions increases significantly.
Benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) is the later growth of the prostate gland, which can cause symptoms such as pain, frequent urination and inability to fully empty one's bladder. Fortunately, a digital rectal exam can often lead to early detection of BPH, for which several effective treatment modalities exist. For example, drugs such as finasteride, transurethral microwave procedures, transurethral needle ablation, and surgical treatments are available.
Several approaches to treatment by heating the prostate are known. These approaches generally have difficulty in targeting the prostate without destroying healthy tissue. As a result, monitoring of the temperature of the prostate and surrounding areas is critical to safe and successful procedures. In order to measure accurately the rectal wall temperature and, thereby, monitor the prostate temperature, it is necessary that a probe of sufficient size be provided to press against the rectal wall at the appropriate location. However, probes of such size can cause pain and discomfort, at least upon insertion. Known techniques for monitoring internal temperature can provide not only poor performance but also discomfort during insertion.